


The Inquisitor as a Companion

by aureliu_s



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor as a Companion, Not a fic, a little bit, cool thing from tumblr, extensive dialogues, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: From a cool thing I found on tumblr--your Inquisitor as a companion. Their story, their recruitment, and their role throughout the game. Definitely making this all up as I go along.





	1. Stats

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going out on a limb here with this thing, but I just thought it was really cool and I'd love to share it. Writing your Inquisitor as a companion seems like a cool idea and gives the chance to develop their character and backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this part at 10 at night, pls forgive me. her personal branch is very much inspired by Varric's from DA2's, lots of focus bonus and fighting hard.

**_Name:_ ** Azriel Trevelyan

 **_Age:_ ** 28 (beginning) - 29 (end)

  * By the beginning of the events of Trespasser, as two years have passed, she remarks she is nearing her thirty first birthday.



**_Height_** ** _:_ ** 5 ft. 8 in./172 cm. **_  
_ ** **_Weight_** ** _:_ ** 144 lbs.

 **_Class_** ** _:_ ** Human warrior; two-handed (can be made to do weapon and shield)

 **_Romanceable?:_ ** No

 **_Varric’s Nickname:_ ** Bright Eyes

 ** _Voice Option:_**  Female US Option 

 ** _Specialization_ _:_ ** Scholar

  * __Azriel is well-versed in matters of history and literature, thanks in part to extensive tutoring as a child. Because of this, she’s familiar with all the great classics of war and fighting, as has studied many chevalier writings from Orlais. Applying her knowledge of stance and skill, as well as the grace and power of the famed chevaliers, she becomes a powerful ally and near unstoppable force on the battlefield. Maybe she’ll even get to reenact a favorite scene or two along the way.__



 

_Attribute 1 - Cover to Cover_ _ : Written by a famed Ferelden swordsman, it’s a thick volume of stances, foot placement, eye direction, and upper body rotation. Azriel becomes more focused than ever, fighting with maximum precision. _

 

  * __75% chance for critical hit for 15s; bonus to maximum guard.__


  * _Activated ability._



 

__

_Attribute 2 - Freytag’s Pyramid:_ _A simplified way of describing any work of literature, it offers direct guidance. Azriel reinstates the basics of swordsmanship, using textbook maneuvers and tactics to outwit even the most cunning of enemies._

 

  * __Mighty Blow is more likely to knock down or stun enemies.__


  * _Sustained ability._


  * **_Upgrade:_** _Cool down times for all power attacks decreased by 2s._



 

__

_Attribute 3 - Skim Reader:_ _Fast and efficient, but prone to missing small details. Azriel gains full guard for a short time, increasing attack speed and taking down enemies while sacrificing stamina._

 

  * __Duration: until stamina bar depletes.__


  * _Activated ability._



 

__

_Attribute 4 - Author of All Genres, Published by None:_ _Everyone loves a good book. Azriel recalls tall tales, prose, and poetry classics from her childhood that everyone can recognize and tell themselves. Nothing brings people together more._

 

  * __Focus bonus for whole party.__


  * _Sustained ability._


  * **_Upgrade:_** _Warriors are even more inspired to keep fighting by one of their own; 35% chance of maximum guard for all warriors in the party upon reaching 50% health._



 

__

_Attribute 5 - Cliffhanger:_ _Big swords are good for a lot of things, and not just the pointy parts. Azriel uses a pommel strike that leaves_ _enemies stunned or knocked down for a short period of time._

 

  * __50% chance of knockdown or stun on Pommel Strike.__


  * _Sustained ability._



 

__

_Attribute 6 - The Tragic Hero:_ _These stories are the ones that live on. Azriel attracts the attention of stronger enemies to keep them off her companions, taking damage for the whole party for a short amount of time._

 

  * __Enemies redirected.__


  * _Sustained ability._


  * **_Upgrade:_** _If Azriel falls while this mode is active, then her party members receive 30% health each._


  * **_Upgrade:_** _In the midst of battle, adrenaline rises. Azriel fights harder than ever when Tragic Hero is active._



 

__

_Attribute 7 - Harsh Critic:_ _Constructive criticism isn’t for everyone. Azriel has learned to find openings and weaknesses in her enemies defenses, and can now exploit them to their fullest extent._

 

  * __Flanking attacks do 15% more damage. Chances of a critical hit increase by 25%.__


  * _Sustained ability._


  * **_Upgrade:_** _Successfully bringing enemies down boosts confidence; Azriel regenerates stamina with every felled foe._



 

__

_ Attribute 8 - Editor: _ _Every good book had a good editor behind it. If enemies have been stunned or knocked down by other party members, Azriel takes advantage of this to make sure they stay down, either by a critical hit or a cross-class combo._

 

  * __75% to land critical hit on enemies knocked down or stunned.__


  * _Sustained ability._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished DA2 today and was thinking: Sebastian Vael/Inquisitor Trevelyan? Thoughts?


	2. Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel Trevelyan's background in Ostwick as a Free Marcher, her family, and escaping the Templar Order.

**_Background_ ** **_:_ ** Born in 9:13 Dragon on the fourth of Wintermarch, Azriel Trevelyan is the youngest of four children born to Bann Erik Trevelyan and his wife Julia. In **Ostwick** , **House Trevelyan** is known for its strong ties to the Chantry, and traditionally any younger sibling--those with little chance of heirdom--will pledge themselves to the service of the **Chantry** or the Templar Order. As the youngest child, she grew up under the shadow of her older siblings, namely her oldest brother Michaele, who left to join the Templars at the age of 17. Her sister Laela began working with her father as a scribe in the family’s business dealings, and is set to inherit the fortune and trade. Thomas, perhaps the black sheep of the Trevelyan family, is Azriel’s closest sibling. Nearest in age to her, **Thomas** **Trevelyan** found himself too free to be constricted by Chantry life, and too worldly to constrict himself to the life of a Templar. To his mother’s distaste, he ran off at the age of 16 to **Orlais** to become a bard. Disheartened by the bloody political intrigues being a bard constituted, Thomas returned home months later. Intent on keeping himself free, Thomas still claims the title of bard, while avoiding being pressed into the Templars by his family. Azriel grew up bored by Chantry teachings, and began an intensive study into ancient lore, literature, and history. Taking up the blade at a young age, she was recognized as a natural warrior, and participated in many tournaments and festivals throughout the Free Marches, including the Grand Tourney twice.

When the mage-templar conflict reached a head in **Kirkwall** , her brother Michaele was sent, with a portion of Ostwick’s templars, to restore order to the city-state’s Circle and delicate political situation. Azriel briefly took his place as the warrior of the family, and at this time it was suggested she enter herself into the **Templar Order** . With Thomas' guidance, no doubt, Azriel managed to remain neutral and hold Michaele’s position until he returns. She then returned to studying and training, enduring more pressure to join the Chantry. In 9:41, her parents sent her, along with few distant relatives, to **Divine Justinia V’s Divine Conclave.** There, Azriel was supposed to represent the interests of her family. However, after being held up in Kirkwall for a near month due to instability in the city-state, Azriel and her relatives missed the Conclave, thus avoiding the massacre and the explosion. Though her family members returned to Ostwick, Azriel caught word of the up-and-coming **Inquisition** . Wanting to fight for the righteous cause and whatever had killed the Divine--not to mention avoiding impressment into the Templars--she bought passage across the Waking Sea and traveled to **Haven**.


	3. Codex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel Trevelyan's Codex entry.

_Mother-_

_How does one describe Azriel Trevelyan? It’s hard to think of fitting words. Azriel is the youngest of House Trevelyan, born and raised in Ostwick, in the Free Marches. She studied academics and swordsmanship at a prestigious school in Orlais for six years at the age of nine--this is where I met her, and where we became friends. Trevelyan returned to Ostwick when she was fifteen and began training under an ex-chevalier until he died a few years later. She is a fierce, graceful, and skilled warrior, Mother. Not the delicate flower you hoped her to be. Trevelyan is loud, honorable, intelligent, and if it weren’t for our friendship I wouldn’t have survived those bullies who cornered me at school as a child. She is a natural defender. Also a natural provoker. Beyond that, there is an ancient curse in her bloodline, selecting descendants of the Trevelyan blood at random and giving them purple eyes. Something to do with magic and a great-great-great-great grandfather, I believe. Would you truly want to risk your grandchildren bearing such a curse? Azriel sports it in stride, but I know you would could never bare to let such ancient magic taint our family, Mother._

_She is journeying to the Divine Conclave as I write this to you, but has been held up in Kirkwall. And she is already spoken for, Mother. More or less. The Prince of Starkhaven has been her close friend throughout her years, and I would not want to call down the wrath of His Serene Highness by courting his beloved. The whole of the Free Marches knows they will not be separated, and everyone awaits a marriage proposal from the Prince, not a professor. So no, Mother, I have no intention to wed Azriel lest I feel like condemning our Prince to the lonely Void. She is my friend. I will find a wife soon enough. Please stop pestering me about it._

_Your son,_

_Bram_

 

\--An undelivered letter in an Orlesian postal office


	4. Thoughts on the Inquisition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue portions will kill me. They'll be up next.

**Inner Circle**

  * Dorian discovers that he and Azriel are very distantly related through extensive research into his Tevinter family tree. Even before this, they are very close friends, and have hilarious and flirtatious banter with each other.
  * Varric is a bit cryptic, but an author that Azriel adores. Despite being a bit put off by his baseless dislike for Sebastian, they forge a good friendship. Banter would include referencing famous literature and testing each other about book titles and events, and occasionally Varric will press her about Vael, to her annoyance.
  * Blackwall is a fellow Free Marcher and thus, they have much to bond over. She is glad to have a countryman around, and they often discuss home and the Grand Tourneys, as well as their travels around the Marches.
  * The Iron Bull is a point of interest. She is wary of his position with the Ben-Hassrath but recognizes him as a valuable warrior, stating that as long as he doesn’t sell them out, she has no further reason to distrust him.
  * Sera can be disagreeable. Though her happy-go-lucky and free spirit remind her in some ways of Thomas (and she tells Sera this), she is unpredictable and reckless. She wouldn’t be Azriel’s first choice to watch her back.
  * Vivienne is a neutral ally. Azriel has very little opinion of her, but remarks that she hates being called ‘dear’ and that it reminds her of being scolded as a child.
  * Solas is intriguing for Azriel. She has little resent toward mages and their struggle for freedom, and more than not blames the Templars for the unrest. She is interested in what stories Solas has to tell from his dreams, but unfortunately Solas isn’t much of a storyteller.
  * Cole. She is unsure of what to view Cole as--a demon, a spirit, or a boy--but she is willing to watch after him, and treats him as a younger brother.
  * Cassandra is strong-hearted and has a will of steel, something Azriel admires. She admires the fact that Cassandra carves her own path, but is just slightly put off by her staunch devotion to the Chantry, and believes she is too traditional.



 

**The Advisors**

  * She admires Cullen greatly. They forge a great friendship easily, and she implies in conversation that he has told her some details of his past. Cullen, at some point, remarks that she worries for him.
  * Leliana is uncertain and rather unpredictable; if Leliana becomes hardened, Azriel grows distasteful of her. If not, she is more agreeable to her and her methods.
  * Azriel could never do Josephine’s job, and says it herself. She avoids meddling in politics as much as possible, but recognizes the ambassador’s work as invaluable.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Azriel doesn't hate anyone :0


	5. Thoughts on the Inquisition? (Dia.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue for the previous chapter.

**Inner Circle Dialogue:**

Inquisitor  : Any thoughts on the people we’ve gathered here?

  1. Warriors
    1. Blackwall: “It’s good to have another Marcher around. Just the other day, we talked for hours about some of the greatest Grand Tourneys we’ve been to. He’s a good man, someone I’d like to have handy should things go sideways.”
    2. The Iron Bull: “I suppose he could’ve kept himself a secret, couldn’t he? And he didn’t. The Chargers seem to be a fit company. I think it’ll be good having a team like that around.”
    3. Cassandra: “She’s something the Inquisition needs, almost right out of the books. I’d trust her with my life. Maybe a little too traditional for my taste, but...a fine warrior.”
  2. Mages
    1. Solas: “He’s a little reclusive, isn’t he? I don’t think he’s said three full sentences to me since we got here. Still, he seems knowledgeable. Can never go wrong with knowledge.”
    2. Dorian: “Ah, Dorian. ( _Chuckles)_ His heart’s in the right place, which is more than you can say for most Tevinters. His willingness to show that the Imperium isn’t such the shithole we make it out to be is...inspiring.”
    3. Vivienne: “ _Madame de Fer?_ She seems good enough. I hate ‘dear’ though. It makes me feel like a little child again. And what are the _last loyal mages of Thedas_ anyway?”
  3. Rogues
    1. Varric: “Varric’s a bit of a cryptic bastard. ( _Chuckles)_ Still, he's a good friend and a sharp eye to have around. Have to ask him about that crossbow...”
    2. Sera: “Sera...reminds me of my brother, Thomas. Although, at the same time, not quite. Tom is...tidier. And knows where to draw the line. And where to find clean clothes.”
    3. Cole: "Although I don't know what, or who he is, it's...nice. He wants to help, and I respect that. It's almost like having a little brother around. That isn't half bad."



 

**Advisors Dialogue**

  1. Cullen: “Cullen’s a good man, but he’s seen too much in too little time. Most people would’ve spread the Blight and the Kirkwall Uprising out over more than a handful of years. His work is invaluable to the Inquisition, and it’s good to see he finally enjoys his job.”
  2. Leliana: “She’s a bit scary, don’t you think? Still, she does what needs to be done. I can respect that.”
    1. If Leliana becomes hardened: “I can’t say I agree with her tactics all the time. Killing everyone is hardly a solution to every problem; in fact, I’d say it just creates _more_ problems.”
    2. If Leliana does not become hardened: “I’m glad we practice mercy where we can. I know it isn’t always the option we like, but it’s sometimes the option others deserve. Leliana has seen to that nicely.”
  3. Josephine: “I don’t know how she does it, consorting with nobles and drowning in paperwork every day. I could never do her job, but she does it amazingly. The Inquisition would hardly be standing without her.”



 

**Thoughts on the Inquisition Dialogue**

Inquisitor: You must have some thoughts about the Inquisition itself.

Azriel: Thedas is certainly better off with it around. I have a friend who would call it the work of the Maker, but I know that this a group of individuals toiling through what has to be done to keep the world safe. If we put our mind and our blade to it, there is nothing we won’t be able to accomplish.


	6. Landmark Decisions: Mages or Templars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel's approvals and dialogue during In Hushed Whispers, as well as her approval ratings for Champions of the Just.

Azriel will **greatly approve** of siding with the mages, telling the Inquisitor “they have been oppressed for far too long”. She acknowledges the Templar Order is just as powerful, and only **slightly approves** of siding with them.

**In Hushed Whispers**

Bringing Azriel along to Redcliffe to complete the mage quest, **In Hushed Whispers** , constitutes little special dialogue: the cutscene when you find each companion, crazed by the red lyrium. You will find Azriel in the Lower Cells, in the first cell on your left (in the same hallway that you find Fiona.) Upon approaching her, she will be frustratedly trying to recall the Chant of Light.

 

**Cutscene**

_Surrounded by red lyrium that seems to have taken the same effect on her as any other companion--glowing eyes, dazed, and an odd red aura, she is stumbling through a verse from the Chant of Light before looking up to see the Inquisitor._

Azriel: Maker...you? No, that’s impossible. I...I saw you die! You cannot be real. Or alive. Is this another one of Alexius’ tricks?

Inquisitor:

  1. “It’s really me, Azriel, and I’m not dead. How long have you been locked up in here?”
  2. “Been a long time. It doesn’t look like the red lyrium has been kind to you.”
  3. “I’m no trick. Don’t you recognize me?”



_Any of the responses will trigger the same response:_

Azriel: I don’t know how long it’s been. When you died, I fled to the Free Marches. Ostwick had already fallen, and I thought maybe I could warn Starkhaven, Tantervale. I got caught. Alexius threw me in here to rot.

Inquisitor:

  1. “Alexius sent us forward in time. In our present, the Marches are safe. If you come with me, we can make sure they never fall.”
  2. “Home is a good place to run to. If you come with me, we can end it for Alexius.”
  3. “Nothing’s fallen yet. We have to kill Alexius to ensure that.”



_The first two options will trigger the same response:_

Azriel: If you’re back, we may have a better chance. If killing Alexius means none of this happened in your time, I’ll help.

_The third offers a slightly different response:_

Azriel: The destruction here is endless. If you’re going to kill Alexius, I want to be there.

 

_Upon recruiting her back into the party, she and Varric will have a short, relatively bitter dialogue (if he is not in the party, she will say nothing):_

Varric: I told you not to go back to the Free Marches. Vael's already dead. Even if you did make it alive, you’d never make it back the same.

Azriel: It’s my home. I had to do something, or die trying. At least then Alexius wouldn’t have gotten me.

 

_Upon defeating Alexius, and after Leliana urges you to leave as the Elder One is coming, Azriel will have a short line after a moment of contemplation._

Azriel: Innocents died by the thousands because of the Elder One. I will not stand by any longer. Not when my death could mean something.

 

_When it comes time to decide how the mages will join you, her approval ratings are as follows:_

Making the mages allies of the Inquisition: **Azriel greatly approves**

Confining the mages to servitude to the Inquisition:  **Azriel greatly disapproves**

 

 

 

**Champions of the Just**

If you bring Azriel with you to Therinfal Redoubt, she remains skeptical about the Templar Order and siding with “oppressive lyrium addicts”. It will constitute short dialogues from her, including one when Envy is showing the Inquisition’s potential future.

_After meeting with Lord Abernache, you will get a short dialogue with Varric (if he is in your party). After this, once you start across the bridge to meet the Templar sent for you, Azriel will remark:_

Azriel: Templars _and_ ten houses worth of Orlesians? Not only did I think it was impossible for those two things to end up together, but for me to be walking with either of them.

_After Barris says the line “A templar should know their duty. Even when held from it”, if Blackwall is not in your party, Azriel will again comment:_

Azriel: I didn’t think Thedas had any templars with common sense left to spare.

_If Blackwall is in your party, she will not say anything and instead Blackwall will comment._

_If you do the standard-raising ritual that the Lord Seeker asks of you, she will say the request is “useless” but they should try to appease the Lord Seeker. She also has the following dialogues:_

Raising the “people” banner first: “People first, then? A solid stance.”

Raising the “Andraste” banner first: “Andraste above all. I have a friend who was like that.”

Raising the “Templar” banner first: “The Templars first? Interesting.”

_Next you will meet with Knight-Captain Denam, and he declares “we must purge the questioning knights”, and fighting begins outside. Once the cutscene ends and you have to fight Denam and the others, Azriel will say:_

Azriel: Templars turning on us? What a surprise!

_While fighting through the templars outside, she will have some random dialogue:_

Azriel: Whatever the Templars have done this time, it’s turning _them_ into the abominations!

Azriel: Maker...there’s so many of them. The Order must have been planning this for so long.

_When it comes time to make a decision, after defeating Envy, on what role the Templar Order will take, Azriel’s approval ratings are as follows:_

Choosing to indenture the templars to serve the Inquisition: **Azriel slightly approves**

Choosing to ally the templars with the Inquisition: **Azriel slightly disapproves**


	7. Landmark Decisions: Inquisitor's Purpose

**Inquisitor’s Leading Purpose**

When it comes time for the Inquisitor to accept their title and declare what the Inquisition will stand for, they have a number of options:

  * For faith
  * For order
  * For ‘what’s right’
  * To stop Corypheus
  * For personal gain
  * For vengeance 



 

Her approval ratings are as follows:

  1. To stop Corypheus- greatly approves
  2. For what’s right- greatly approves
  3. For order- greatly approves
  4. For faith- approves
  5. For personal gain- disapproves
  6. For vengeance- disapproves




	8. Fun Fact #1: Frostback Basin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts will show up throughout the game (there's only a few) and will bring special dialogue or cutscenes that will give the Inquisitor more insight into Azriel's life and character. These fun facts don't show up in any particular order, besides the order you go in while investigating the areas that trigger them.

_Bringing Azriel with you the first time you set foot in the Frostback Basin will bring character-specific dialogue and banter. After talking with Professor Bram Kenric in the cutscene, talk to him again. Go to [Investigate] and ask him “Where are you from?” After he says “fourth son of lord and lady Kenric, destined for Chantry work”, Azriel will interject (there is no cutscene triggered):_

 

Azriel: You wouldn’t happen to be the Bram Kenric that--

Kenric: Azriel! I knew I saw you back there. ( _Laughs nervously)_ You said we wouldn’t talk about that in polite company.

Azriel: It’s good to see you too, Kenric.

Inquisitor: You two know each other?

Kenric: Lady Trevelyan and I met in Orlais when we were much younger, and again in Starkhaven many times.

Azriel: You haven’t spoken to Sebastian lately, have you?

Kenric: Sebastian?

Azriel: Tall archer. Auburn hair, shiny armor. Spends his free time on the throne?

Kenric: I, uh... _Prince Sebastian_ , you mean?

Azriel: That’s the one.

Kenric: As a matter of fact, I have. ( _He sighs)_ I returned to Starkhaven before coming here; he caught wind of my plans and asked me to send his lo--er, his regards. He wishes you a safe journey. And the Inquisitor, of course. And...he gave me this, to give to you, Azriel. ( _He hands her something._ )

Inquisitor: Is that...an arrow?

Azriel: ( _She laughs for a moment_ ) It is. Thank you, Kenric. We’ll have to catch up when this is all over.

 

_The dialogue ends, and you are able to continue asking Kenric questions. Once you leave the conversation, however, Azriel will have a short dialogue with a select few companions:_

 

**Varric**

Varric: So, Bright Eyes, you were telling the truth. I was beginning to think you made up all those stories about Choir Boy.

Azriel: I’d like to guess he’s much different than you remember him.

Varric: A mellowed out version of the angsty archer boy I met? That’s something I’d like to see.

Azriel: In his defense, your friends killed one of the people he loved and blew up the Chantry he knew, and then started a war that could very possibly mean the end of the Chantry in Thedas.

Varric: Touché. Should we start calling you Princess of Starkhaven now?

Azriel: No. Not yet.

 

**Blackwall**

Blackwall: What are you going to do with an arrow?

Azriel: I’d imagine it’s for stabbing. Here, there’s a note. “For when the corpses get too close.”

Blackwall: Strange that he would make all this fuss about sending just one arrow.

Azriel: It’s part of a game. We’ve been playing for years.

Blackwall: Right. 

Azriel: I'll explain it some other time.

 

**Cole**

Cole: It’s...an arrow.

Azriel: Yes, it is. “For when the corpses get too close.”

Cole: Is it because he knows how much corpses scare you?

Azriel: ( _groans)_ Yes, Cole.

Cole: Then it’s a good arrow.

 

**Cassandra**

Cassandra: You know the Prince of Starkhaven?

Azriel: I do. We grew up together. Our families are close friends.

Cassandra: If memory serves, the rest of the Vael line was wiped out a handful of years ago.

Azriel: They were. His parents and brothers were all killed. It was a hard time for us both...I’d prefer not to talk about it.

Cassandra: Of course. My sympathies.

 

**Sera**

Sera: So...an arrow, yeah?

Azriel: What about it?

Sera: Is it supposed to mean something? Is it an _arrow_ (she says this suggestively) or just a plain old arrow?

Azriel: Is there a difference?

Sera: Well. One of them might not be as long or pointy.

Azriel: _Stop_.


	9. Placement in Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where to find Azriel in Skyhold and what her default armor looks like. (Sorry I'm bad at describing clothes--think when you give Cassandra new armor with the whole robe thing). I'm working on the landmark decisions for Here Lies the Abyss and her companion quest, so hopefully they'll be up soon!

_You can find Azriel in the hidden library in Skyhold. The easiest way to get there is:_

  1. Enter the main hall. The second door on your left, which typically leads to Josephine, opens. **Don’t go through the second door, which leads into Josephine’s office.**
  2. There is a staircase descending on your left. Take that downwards.
  3. Turn left again, and you are in a dimly-lit, large room with pillars and a painting the right-hand wall.
  4. Head straight across the room towards the closed door that is facing you.
  5. Opening the door enters you into Azriel’s “companion” or “home base”. She is usually mulling around the bookshelves or leaning on the desk.



_  
_ _As time progresses, the hidden library will change, implying that Azriel has been cleaning and refurbishing. The cobwebs will go away, the room will receive better lighting and a few extra sconces. The table will be cleared except for the large open book. On the table here will be a letter (which you can read), a bottle of wine, Sebastian’s arrow (only after you retrieve it from the Frostback Basin), a dagger, and a short pile of books. The letter reads as follows:_

 

**Dear little sister-**

**Mother and Father are very proud of you. Now, it seems all they can talk about is how their youngest is cavorting around Thedas with the Herald of Andraste. I’d say you’re finally getting the attention Michaele and Laela always bask in, and it shows. Laela has no one else to pamper her with compliments all day, a task I’m sure her husband would take no pleasure in. We’re all proud of you, even if some of us don’t want to say it.**

**We heard about the destruction at Haven. Mother almost fainted when she received your last letter. We’d all thought you died. Mother would’ve sent all of the Free Marches into a permanent mourning period if you had, so we have you to thank for staying alive. What is this Corypheus? He’s from Tevinter, isn’t he? Nothing good comes out of Tevinter. “Ancient darkspawn magister” definitely sounds like something that only the North would be able to concoct. Didn’t you say one of their mages has joined the Inquisition as well? I wouldn’t get too friendly, even if you already have.**

**It sounds like those dreadful rifts haven’t opened up beyond Ferelden and Orlais. There’s been no word of green rips in the sky spewing demons down on the Free Marches thus far, but I shall keep you diligently informed. Write back soon.**

**Thomas**

 

**P.S. Mother would like you to send your letters sooner. She complains it takes too long. Requisition your spymaster for one of her ravens.**

**P.P.S. Your prince sends his love. He’s perhaps the most eager of us all for your safe return.**

 

Azriel will remain in her default armor/clothing while at Skyhold. This outfit consists of a fitted, long, red, and sleeveless cloak that is open in the front. Her breastplate and bracers are _silver metal_ , and the cloth beneath armor and coat is _samite grey._ It is similar to Cassandra’s variation of armor, and any armor you give her will follow this pattern with small differences in color, sleeves, coat length, armor, and design unless the armor is set to one look.


	10. Landmark Decisions: Adamant, the Fade, and the Fate of the Wardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel's dialogue in the Fade, her place in the graveyard, and her opinion on who should be left in the Fade.

Azriel finds the Fade fascinating but, like most companions, does not want to linger. She will also want to spare Wardens, but it will not garner any disapproval if you don’t. Corpyheus’ taunting will give her some special dialogue in the Fade. Depending on who you leave to cover your escape, her disapproval ratings will be tremendous; likewise depending on your decision about the Wardens' fate.

 

_Azriel has no dialogue for a while, until you reach the first Wardens you are able to spare. If you make them surrender, she will comment after Stroud/Alistair/Loghain._

Azriel: The Wardens aren’t wholly responsible for this. We should try to save who we can.

_And if you spare them:_

Azriel: I’m glad we could spare them. If we can try to keep more Wardens out of the fighting, they may help us.

 

_Upon falling into the Fade, Azriel will land not far from the Inquisitor, and will get up slowly. Once someone in your party announces that you are in the Fade, she will say:_

Azriel: You mean to tell me we’re not dead? How did we end up in the Fade?

_And once you get moving, past the cutscene:_

Azriel: Well this is definitely something to write home about.

 

_After recovering the first of your memories and conversing with Justinia, Azriel will say something regardless of who is in your party:_

Azriel: That wasn’t _truly_ the Divine, was it? Maker, it looked like she was just here with us.

_If Bull is in your party, he comments on “it’s the nightmare thing that’s currently scaring the shit out of me”, and she replies with:_

Azriel: Agreed. We should move on. Maker knows if the rift in the main hall is still spewing demons.

 

_If someone in your party comments on how the fearlings take the form of spiders, Azriel will reply with:_

Azriel: I...definitely did not see spiders. You saw spiders? I wish I saw spiders.

 

_When Corypheus taunts her, as he does to everyone in the party, he takes a jab at her family:_

Corypheus: Do you truly think Thomas loves you, Marcher? Do you truly think _anyone_ loves you? Your family could not be happier to have you gone.

Azriel: Well, he certainly loves me a whole lot more than you.

Corypheus: Even Sebastian sees you as another pity case. For a homeland you love so dearly, what have they ever done for you?

 

_When Hawke and Stroud/Alistair/Loghain are arguing after your second encounter with the Divine, Azriel will stand on the side of the Warden, saying:_

Azriel: The Wardens are the only ones who can end Blights and the only ones willing to make the sacrifices that go with it. We can’t judge their numbers by the actions of a few possessed mages.

 

_When you come upon the graveyard of all your companions in the Fade, Azriel’s headstone, telling you “what killed her”, will read,_

 

Azriel: Forgotten

 

_implying that one of her greatest fears is being overlooked or forgotten by everyone around her._

 

 _If you leave Stroud/Alistair/Loghain in the Fade, Azriel will_ **_greatly disapprove_ ** _. You may be able to cancel this out by telling the Grey Wardens to help the Inquisition, of which she_ **_greatly approves_ ** _. However, if you exile the Wardens, she, again, will_ **_greatly disapprove._ ** _There is no approval gain or loss for leaving Hawke in the Fade._


	11. Here Lies the Abyss (Post Dia.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cutscene with Azriel after Here Lies the Abyss.

_Go to Azriel in the hidden library in Skyhold. Speaking with her will trigger a cutscene._

_Azriel will be sitting at the table, writing a letter._

Azriel: So. The Fade. That was...real. I can’t find any other way to describe it.

Inquisitor:

  1. (Emotional) I agree. It was a scary thing, to be walking physically in the Fade. I almost wish I wasn’t there.
  2. (Confused) I’m still reeling about it, myself. Adamant was mostly a blur for me.
  3. (Good) I thought it was interesting. There’s so much to learn from and about the Fade.
  4. (Aggressive) We can’t let things like that scare us.



 

_If the Inquisitor chose the confused or aggressive option:_

Azriel: Don’t get me wrong--it’s a point of interest for me, the Fade. Just, preferably not when I’m being haunted by a fear demon. Maybe I’ll stick to secondhand accounts.

 

_If the Inquisitor chose the good option:_

Azriel: I agree, but I’d rather not be there with an army of demons and a nightmare--whatever that is--at our heels.

 

_If the Inquisitor chose the emotional option:_

Azriel: That would make two of us. To think, though, that no one has walked in the Fade since the magisters assaulted the Black City...no one that we know of, at least.

 

Inquisitor:

  1. How are you holding up? ( _Azriel approves_ )
  2. I think everyone had a good time. Nothing like a fresh walk in the Fade to wake you up. ( _Azriel slightly approves_ )
  3. You should get over it. ( _Azriel slightly disapproves_ )



 

Azriel:

  1. I’m doing fine. I think. Kind of you to ask.
  2. ( _Chuckles uncertainly_ ) Right. Let’s just not plan to go back anytime soon.
  3. I...you’re right. I apologize.



 

Azriel: I should get back to writing. It was an experience, that’s for sure, and I’d like to get it all down before I forget.

 

_If you left Stroud in the Fade or exiled the Wardens, her dialogue will be different, and more angry:_

Azriel: Adamant was a mess. The Fade, the Wardens, Stroud/Alistair/Loghain...I still can’t believe we accomplished anything.

 

Inquisitor:

  1. (Emotional) Neither can I. So many things were happening. We must’ve lost good soldiers at Adamant. It was all a blur. ( _Azriel slightly approves_ )
  2. (If you left Stroud in the Fade) I’m sorry about Stroud/Alistair/Loghain. You seemed to be friendly with him. ( _Azriel slightly approves_ )
  3. (If you exiled the Wardens) The Wardens were corrupt. We couldn’t have had them joining the Inquisition. ( _Azriel slightly disapproves_ )



 

Azriel:

  1. That would make two of us. To think, though, that no one has walked in the Fade since the magisters assaulted the Black City...no one that we know of, at least.
  2. I didn’t know him, but thank you. My uncle and some of my cousins joined the Wardens after the Blight in Ferelden, and I have nothing but respect for the order.
  3. Wardens are also immensely useful and knowledgeable about things the Inquisition couldn’t dream of. But, your decisions are your own.



 

Azriel: I should get back to writing. It was an experience, that’s for sure, and I’d like to get it all down before I forget.

 

_The cutscene ends._


	12. Fun Fact #2: The Trevelyan Wardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact to be found at Adamant.

_ Regardless of who the Warden is in the Fade with you, he will have a short dialogue with Azriel (if she is in the party) about her family in the Wardens. _

 

Warden: Forgive me if I’m wrong, but you wouldn’t happen to be Azriel  _ Trevelyan _ , would you?

Azriel: I am. Why do you ask?

 

_ The next line is Warden-specific.  _

Alistair: I had heard about a handful of Trevelyans who had joined the Wardens in Orlais not long after the Blight. I only met one.

Stroud: I believe your uncle has spoken of you. We met only briefly, but he stood by me when Clarel and the others went mad.

Loghain: You have family in the Wardens, Lady Trevelyan. Cousins, I believe. They have spoken of you.

 

Azriel: You’ve spoken with Uncle Roderick? How is he? Is he here?

 

Warden: No. He and a few others ran when Clarel began thinking they spoke too loud. Once they return, however, I will tell him we met.

 

Azriel: Thank you. It’s been a while since any of us have heard from them.


	13. Landmark Decisions: The Ruler of Orlais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel's thoughts on Halamshiral, and her approval and disapproval for the outcome of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.

_ Azriel in the Winter Palace constitutes some special dialogue that will give you insight into her home in Ostwick and her thoughts on politics. She will approve of keeping Celene in power, or reconciling Briala and Celene, but getting rid of Gaspard. _

_ When you first find all the companions in the Palace, Azriel will be standing outside (in the area you find Dorian), near the fountain with the caprice coins. Approaching her but not talking to her will reveal that she can speak Orlesian, among other things. _

 

**Random Dialogue**

_ This dialogue is mostly with Orlesian nobles in the area. _

 

Noblewoman: _Est-ce un Free Marcher là bas? Avec l’Inquisition?_

Azriel: _Oui, Madame, je viens d’Ostwick._

Noblewoman: _Mon dieu, jusque là!_

Azriel: _Orlais est plus loin que chez lui que Ferelden, Madame._

 

Nobleman: Do you dance, Lady Trevelyan?

Azriel: I do,  _ monsieur. _

Nobleman: So you are not spoken for?

Azriel: I am...taken, yes. Would you still like to dance?

Nobleman: Oh! How could I deny such a kind offer, my lady? Of course!

Azriel: ( _ sighs _ )

 

Nobleman: Where are you from, Lady Trevelyan? Do you have a husband?

Azriel: I am from Ostwick,  _ monsieur _ , on the coast of the Free Marches. And no.

Nobleman: Shame! You have charmed every man in the Winter Palace, my lady. I foresee many dance offerings in your near future.   
Azriel: (Rather dully) I am overflowing with joy,  _ monsieur. _

 

Noblewoman: Your eyes are...purple, Lady Trevelyan?

Azriel: ( _ sighs _ ) Yes.   
Noblewoman: However did you accomplish that?

Azriel: A demon cursed my ancestor generations ago.

_ (The noblewoman seems to consider this, before taking a few rather large steps back.) _

 

_ Approach her, and you will be given a few options to talk. _

Inquisitor:

  1. Anything suspicious to report?



Azriel: Besides how many pearls I’ve seen? No. I’ll let you know if I see a diamond.

Inquisitor: ( _ go to [Investigate] _ )

  1. You don’t want to dance with these nobles, yet you accept their offers. Why?
  2. You speak Orlesian?
  3. Have you ever seen anything like this place?



 

Azriel:

  1. I don’t want to dance with them, but I do like to dance. My usual partner isn’t here, so, I’ll take what I can.
  2. If you mean I speak Orlesian, the language, then yes. But I don’t speak Orlesian as in the deathly politics, the over-the-top drama, the lavishly stupid outfits, or the ridiculous parties.
  3. I’ve seen better. Halamshiral--or the “Winter Palace”, if you must--is just another structure built to show Orlesian power. The summer balls my family holds in Ostwick rival even Celene’s masquerades, if not surpass them.



Inquisitor: ( _ a [Special] option will appear with two questions _ ):

  1. Where did you learn Orlesian?
  2. Your family hold summer dances?



 

Azriel:

  1. I studied in Orlais for some time, both for my education and my sword. Besides learning it in school, the chevalier I studied under taught me. 
  2. (if the Inquisitor is friends with Azriel) We do. I’ll have to bring you some time; it has all the splendor and beauty of this without all the backstabbing and political maneuvering. Just wine and food and dancing. And the beach, if you stay overnight.
  3. (If the Inquisitor is not friends with Azriel) We do. I’d say they rival even this level of splendor, just without the backstabbing and political maneuvering. 



 

**Outcome of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts**

Grand Duchess Florianne:

  * Publicly expose Florianne, and avoid bloodshed: **Azriel approves**
  * Kill the duchess: **Azriel greatly approves**
  * Give the duchess to the guards: **Azriel slightly approves**
  * Save Celene and then deal with the duchess: **Azriel greatly approves**
  * Let Celene die and then deal with the duchess: **Azriel greatly disapproves**



  
  


The ruler of Orlais:

  * Celene rules alone; Gaspard is executed; Briala is implicated: **Azriel greatly approves**
  * Celene rules alone but Gaspard is spared: **Azriel approves**
  * Celene and Briala rule together: **No approval gain/loss**
  * Reconcile Celene and Briala; execute Gaspard: **Azriel approves**
  * Public truce: **No approval gain/loss**
  * Work together for Orlais: **Azriel disapproves**
    * You’ve been outplayed: **No approval gain/loss**
    * You work for me now: **Azriel disapproves**
  * Gaspard rules alone: **Azriel slightly disapproves**
  * Gaspard and Briala rule: **Azriel greatly disapproves**



  
  
  
  



	14. Recruiting Azriel: Noble in Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recruiting Azriel in the Hinterlands. And yes, the quest is half the Trevelyan clan motto :)

_Speak to Cullen in Haven anytime after you go to Val Royeaux, and he will tell you that he has caught wind of a noble of high standing from the Free Marches asking around for the Inquisition in the Hinterlands._

Cullen: Herald, if you’ve a moment?

Inquisitor: What is it, Commander?

Cullen: Some of our soldiers posted in the area have heard talk of a Free Marches noble in the Hinterlands. It seems she’s been asking around for the Inquisition, but she’s disappeared.

Inquisitor:

  1. What do you mean, disappeared?
  2. She wouldn’t happen to be a magician, would she?
  3. Is there a point in telling me all this?



Cullen: I’m not sure exactly what it is she wants, but she was helping the refugees at the Crossroads along with Mother Giselle. Rumor has it she was searching for a relic of some kind before she disappeared. If you’ve a moment, you might want to seek her out. A noble alliance could be of use to us.

 

_Go to the Hinterlands. You will have a quest marker for the Crossroads in the Hinterlands, but it will be on Corporal Vale who you speak to. Speak to him and go to [Investigate], and ask about the noble in the Hinterlands._

Corporal Vale: We asked around for her, per the Commander’s orders, but it seems she’s been missing for some time. I would suggest asking the villagers if they know anything about her.

 

_Go to the Crossroads, and you will have three quest markers, each people to talk to: a child, a woman, and an Inquisition scout._

**Child’s Dialogue**

Inquisitor: Have you seen a noblewoman around here, child?

Child: Noblewoman? We haven’t got any nobles ‘round here.

Inquisitor: Her name is Trevelyan.

Child: Azriel! You haven’t found her, have you?

Inquisitor: Not yet. I need your help to find her.

Child: Some of the adults said she went off to fight some demons in the hills, where the rips are. They seemed sad about it. If you find her, tell her to come back! I miss her stories.

 

_If Varric is in your party, he will comment:_

Varric: Going into the hills to fight demons by yourself? Never ends well.

 

**Woman’s Dialogue**

Inquisitor: I’m looking for a noble who passed through here. Her last name is Trevelyan.

Woman: Poor soul. She disappeared not too long ago when demons got too close to the village.

Inquisitor: Do you know where exactly she went?

Woman: No. Are you looking for her? Oh, I do hope you find her. She’s done so much for us here. She made us safe.

 

_If Blackwall is in your party:_

Blackwall: It sounds like this woman was doing a lot for the refugees. Maybe she wanted to petition the Inquisition for help?

_If Solas:_

Solas: This noble seems to be spending lots of time on helping the refugees. I wonder if she had any ulterior motives.

 

**Scout’s Dialogue**

Scout: Corporal Vale told us you’re looking for the noble who disappeared. I’ve information for you.

Inquisitor: What can you tell me?

Scout: She left when she heard of the demons in Dwarfson’s Pass, near where that cult set up camp in the hills. I would ask them if they’ve seen her around.

Inquisitor: Is there anything else?

Scout: I just...I hope you find her, Inquisitor. That Trevelyan woman has done a lot for the refugees here, even helped the Inquisition. She’s been out hunting when the villagers can’t, tried to salvage supplies from the rebel mages and templars. It’d be sad to see her fall victim to demons.

 

 _Go to Winterwatch Tower and speak to the Andrastian cult located in the hills. If you haven’t completed_ **_Praise the Herald of Andraste_ ** _, you can still talk to Speaker Anais about the missing Trevelyan. You must go to [Investigate] and ask:_

Inquisitor: I’m here to ask about a missing noblewoman who went after some demons to protect the refugees. Do you know anything about her?

Anais: That I do, Herald of Andraste. She stopped here to write a letter, and stayed the night. She headed out to battle the rifts in the Maker’s name.

Inquisitor: Thank you.

 

_There will be a quest marker for a Fade rift on the southern border, near the world map exit. You will find Azriel here battling a rage demon and a couple wraiths. Defeat these demons and then the second wave, then seal the rift. This will trigger some dialogue with Azriel._

_**NOTE: If you haven't triggered the quest by talking to Cullen and go to close the rift where Azriel is located, the quest will automatically trigger.** _

Azriel: You must be the Herald of Andraste! Azriel Trevelyan of Ostwick, Herald.

Inquisitor: You’re the missing noble?

Azriel: I suppose that would be me. I saw demons in the hills from the Crossroads, and followed their source. I’ve been camped here for a few days, since I have no means of closing the rifts.

Inquisitor:

  1. What are you doing here?
  2. Why did you come after the demons?



Azriel:

  1. I was sent by my family to the Divine Conclave, but was held up in Kirkwall for some time. Even after the Conclave’s destruction, I heard about the Inquisition. If we have a shot at killing whatever killed Justinia and set the world right, that’s something I’ll throw my weight behind.
  2. The people at the Crossroads are defenseless. Your Inquisition has done a lot for them, but even they have their hands full. I’ve been helping out as best I can with the rebel mages and templars spreading their war like a disease. I wasn’t about to let them be terrorized by demons, too.



_If Blackwall is in your party:_

Blackwall: We could use more people like you in this world. Join the Inquistion, and you can make the difference you want to make.

_If Blackwall is NOT in your party, Varric will comment:_

Varric: You said yourself the world’s gone wild, and you’ve already seen how people are caught in the middle. The Inquisition’s currently the only one looking out for the little guy, and you seem to be doing just fine at that.

_If Varric is NOT in your party, Cassandra will comment:_

Cassandra: We need people with your ideals in the Inquisition. Join us, and you can make the difference you desire.

 

_When it comes time for you to decide, you will have two options:_

Azriel: I came to Ferelden to join the Inquisition, but the final decision is yours, I believe.

Inquisitor:

  1. Welcome to the crew, Azriel Trevelyan. (Azriel will join the Inquisition.)
  2. We don’t need you right now. (Azriel will not join and leave forever.)



Azriel:

  1. I’ll meet you at Haven, then, Herald.
  2. I see. I wish you all the luck in the world, Herald.



 

_In Haven, Azriel will be standing, arms crossed, beside the Chantry doors._


	15. Skyhold General Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel's general Skyhold dialogue about the Free Marches, her family, her technical fiance, and her home of Ostwick.

_Go to Azriel in the hidden library to talk to her about her family, home, and life. Approaching and clicking her to talk, she will say:_

Azriel:

  1. I’m here. (Neutral)
  2. Always good to see you. (Friend)
  3. Need something again? (Rival)



_Go to [Investigate] and you will be given a few options._

  1. I have a few questions.
  2. Where are you from?
  3. Tell me about your family.
  4. I want to know about the Free Marches.
  5. Why were you going to the Conclave?



**Option #1**

Inquisitor: I actually had a few questions for you.

Azriel: I’m honored. And not liable if I tell you stories all day. Or diverge from the original question.

 

**Option #2:**

Inquisitor: Where did you say you’re from?

Azriel: I’m from the Free Marches. Specifically, the coastal city of Ostwick. I’ve been everywhere, though.

Inquisitor: Everywhere?

Azriel: Well. That’s a bit of an exaggeration, I guess. I’ve been almost everywhere in the Free Marches, and I’ve visited Orlais and Nevarra.

**[Investigate]**

    1. Orlais and Nevarra seem a far way from Ostwick.
    2. _Everywhere?_



 Azriel:

  1. It is, but, I have family there. Also in the Imperium, but, my mother wasn’t too keen on spending family summers in a nation bound by blood magic and slavery. Her words.
  2. ( _Laughs_ ) Maybe not everywhere. I’ve been to Tantervale, Markham, Hercinia, Kirkwall, Starkhaven... _mostly_ everywhere.



 

**Option #3**

Inquisitor: Tell me about your family.

Azriel: What do you want to know about them?

Inquisitor:

  1. Do you have any siblings?
  2. Who are your parents?
  3. Did you leave anyone behind in the Free Marches to be here?
  4. You said you have relatives in Orlais and Nevarra?



Azriel:

  1. I do, three in fact, all older than me. My oldest brother, Michaele, is a templar. He was sent to Kirkwall to try and help them rebuild; I’m not sure how well that’s going. I pray he’s safe. My older sister, Laela, is a businesswoman, set to inherit the family’s merchant business, and stuck in a rather loveless marriage to our third cousin. And my other brother, Thomas...well, he’s a bard. And I love him.



 

**[Investigate]**

Inquisitor: Your siblings all have rather...generic names. Where did your parents find _Azriel_?

Azriel: ( _Chuckles_ ) A great question. I’m told it was the name of my grandmother, either with seven or eight ‘great’s in front of her name. She married my seventh or eighth great grandfather--they were cousins. He’s where the curse of purple eyes came from.

Inquisitor: The curse of purple eyes?

Azriel: My grandfather was a mage. And a fool, it seems. When the Qunari landed near Ostwick in the Storm Age, he made a deal with a demon to protect his family. The details are a bit fuzzy, but somehow we ended up with a cursed gene for purple eyes in the Trevelyan line.

 

Azriel:

  1. Erik and Julia Trevelyan, Banns of Ostwick. The practice of intermarriage isn’t unheard of in the Free Marches, just as it is in Orlais, but my mother was an outsider and grandmother didn’t like that. We make our fortune on trade and business, mostly. There’s also a suspicious inheritance from the days of the Glory Age, when the Imperium took over part of the Marches.



 

Azriel:

  1. In fact, I did. In Starkhaven. His name is Sebastian.



**[Investigate]**

Inquisitor: Sebastian?

Azriel: We’ve known each other for a long time, since we were kids. He was in Kirkwall when the mage uprising began, when the Chantry exploded. He’s kind, smart, loving,  but....angry. Inside, at least. A good man, nonetheless. He’s tall and handsome and usually sits on the throne.

Inquisitor: You don’t mean...Sebastian _Vael_?

Azriel: That’s the one.

 

Azriel:

  1. We do. The Trevelyans are a rather large clan, and have branches in Orlais, Tevinter and Nevarra. Most are distant cousins, uncles, aunts, but we still visit every now and again. There’s an old saying where “you can’t throw a nug in a tavern without hitting someone who has a little Trevelyan in them”. Supposedly a Tevinter came over to found the Ostwick branch, but we have yet to discover who he was.



 

**Option #4**

Inquisitor: I had a question about the Free Marches.

Azriel: I’ll try my best to answer.

Inquisitor:

  1. It isn’t a nation?
  2. Tell me about Ostwick.
  3. What is the Grand Tourney?



 Azriel:

  1. Well, it is, but, it isn’t. The Marches are a group of city-states who agree to disagree with each other and rarely unify over things. This excludes threats, war, and invasions from our much bigger neighbors. Some city-states are more friendly with others than other city-states, but the idea of a...loose confederation is maintained. No one gets _too_ cozy, but cozy enough that we'd take one of our own over an Orlesian. Or a Fereldan.
  2. Ostwick is on the southeastern coast of the Free Marches. We’re famous for being a “double-walled city”. Besides the sea, the only way to get to Ostwick is is through a relatively wide gap in the Vimmark Mountains, called the Cleft. Or by traveling up the coast from Kirkwall. It's a pretty diverse city, probably due to all the trade that goes through.



 

**[Investigate]**

Inquisitor: How do the common people of Ostwick make their fortune?

Azriel: Soil and farmland in Ostwick is rich and well-irrigated, meaning we have a great deal of farmers. Most people who don't farm make their living as merchants, on the docks or on the ships. It makes for a very diverse population. Ostwick also has a remarkably strong naval fleet, probably the biggest and best in the Free Marches.

 

Inquisitor: Who are your main trade partners?

Azriel: Most of our trade goes to Ferelden, but you can find goods from Ostwick mostly anywhere except Par Vollen. And, of course, the city-states do a lot of trading with each other. Since it’s on the sea, Ostwick is a good place to find things you won’t find in places like Starkhaven or Cumberland.

 

Inquisitor: How is the power distributed in Ostwick?

Azriel: As you might expect, lots of the power belongs to the wealthy. We are ruled by a teryn, and then there are the Banns, like my family. Five of them, to be exact. Despite this, our poverty and unemployment rates are very low, and the city does its best to care for the poor. My family in particular controls lots of political power and old farmland that we lease to tenant farmers.

 

  1. The Grand Tourney--have you never heard of it? It’s probably the most celebrated thing in the Marches. People from all over Thedas come to compete in it, all to be named _Champion of the Games_. It’s quite the spectacle, and also one of the few things Marchers agree on.



 

**Option #5**

Inquisitor: What exactly was your goal at the Conclave?

Azriel: To be honest, I can’t even remember. My family was trying to press me into the Templar Order before they decided to send me and a few cousins to the Conclave. My only interest was to not become a templar, and find a way to stop the mage-templar fighting.

Inquisitor: Your family was going to _make_ you a templar?

Azriel: They couldn’t if I said no, but they had been after me for years about it. Sebastian even offered to get married to avoid it. ( _Chuckles_ ) I would’ve said yes if I hadn’t heard about the Conclave.

 

**[Investigate]**

  1. You mean he proposed?
  2. Why would your family try to make you a templar if you didn’t want to?



Azriel:

  1. I...guess you could say that, yes. He did. But we had talked about it beforehand--a marriage would save me from becoming a templar, and obviously, would marry me to the man I love. But I made him wait until after the Conclave. ( _Sighs_ ) It wasn’t the answer he deserved.
  2. My family has deep roots in the Chantry and the Templars. Being the fourth child, and a warrior at that, it was more or less expected that I would become a templar. But I didn’t want that. And that shocked a few people. My family would never force me to do anything, they’d only press. A lot.



 

_Ending your conversation with her will give you one of three departing comments:_

  1. My sword arm is still yours. (Neutral)
  2. Don’t forget me when you’re going out to save the world. (Friend)
  3. Always good to see you go. (Rival)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER and it's super long, so I apologize if it's wildly confusing.


	16. Companion Quest: Agents of the Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel's companion quest, "Agents of the Shield", to be triggered after Adamant. And yes, the name is definitely a Marvel reference.

** _Agents of the Shield_ **

_Azriel’s companion quest will become available after you complete_ **_Here Lies the Abyss_ ** _. After her dialogues about the Wardens and the events of Adamant, talk to Mother Giselle (the quest will trigger only after you speak to Azriel about Adamant, showing up under the_ **_Inner Circle_** _). Mother Giselle can be found in the garden. Clicking her will bring you to a cutscene of Azriel and Mother Giselle talking on a garden bench._

 

Azriel: My parents have come to terms with it. Quicker than I thought, really. And Sebastian’s already pledged Starkhaven help for the Inquisition. If I can find this shield, my father may have a shot at doing the same for Ostwick.

Mother Giselle: I fear I am of little help in this endeavour, child. ( _She looks up to see the Inquisitor_ ) But perhaps, here is someone who is. ( _She stands, nods, and walks away._ )

Inquisitor:

  1. It sounds like you’re looking for something.
  2. Heard about Starkhaven. You wouldn’t have had a hand in that, would you?
  3. What are you babbling about now?



_Each option triggers a different response, which eventually leads to the same dialogue._

Azriel: I am. I know you’re always busy, Inquisitor, but I would like to ask for your help.

  1. ( _She grins knowingly_ ) I may have written a letter.
  2. Something that’s become very important to me, Inquisitor.



Azriel: My parents have seen what we’re doing here, and have come to terms with my involvement. In fact, they want to help. My father’s been trying to sway the teryn of Ostwick to pledge their support to the Inquisition, but the teryn thinks he has no place to do so. He’s a bit thick in the head.

Inquisitor:

  1. What do you need me to do?
  2. Well, a change of heart. It’s been a while since one of those occurred.
  3. Get to your point.



Azriel: There’s a story in the Trevelyan family, that we’re descended from Haron, the templar who gave his life in service to the first Inquisition. While we’re still working out the details, I think we could use this to our advantage in gaining Ostwick’s friendship.

Inquisitor:

  1. So, you want me to work off a baseless family myth?
  2. Of course! When do old bloodlines not come in handy when you need something done?
  3. I don’t care. I won’t use some useless myth to gain a city. ( **WARNING: Choosing this option will NOT allow you to help Azriel or unlock the war table mission that follows. You will gain** _great disapproval_ **ratings.** The quest will not be available.)



Azriel: (If you chose option 1 or 2) I know it’s a bit of a stretch, but I think Ostwick will be a great ally to have. If we can find Haron’s shield and send it home to my father, I think the teryn will be more amenable.

Inquisitor: Do you have the location of his shield?

Azriel: I do. Some of Leliana’s agents managed to acquire it from an Avvar stronghold in the Frostbacks. We only need to pick it up from them. Thank you, Inquisitor. You won’t regret this.

 

_You don’t have to do Azriel’s quest right away, but on the world map, a small marker will show up near the Frostback Mountains, labeled as “Mountain Cave”. You can travel there without Azriel in your party, but after the loading screen you will have to choose your party again, and she will be locked in._

 

_Upon arriving, you will be in the mouth of a dark cave. Going forward will trigger some dialogue._

Azriel: This is where the shield should be. Let’s go.

_And some companion-specific responses:_

Bull: Right. Because shield-searching in dark caves is a great idea. ( _Grunts_ )

Varric: I’ve never written a horror novel. Let’s keep it that way.

Cassandra: If this shield truly belonged to Haron from the first Inquisition, we should find a way to regain it after your father’s use.

Blackwall: I’ve had my fair share of dark caves. This is no different.

Sera: Ooooh. Scaaaary. Hey-! I think something just touched my leg. Let’s just get this shield and get out, yeah?

Dorian: All this trouble for a shield? Why not just buy a replica and send it home? Works like a charm.

 

_Going forward, you will have to deal with some giant spiders and deepstalkers. There will be torches you can light along the way. Following the narrow passage will bring you into a larger room, better lit, and there will be a group of Avvar who attack you, saying things like “kill the thieves!” and “you won’t get that shield!”. After the battle, Azriel will speak again:_

Azriel: What are the Avvar doing here? And why would they attack us? This makes no sense.

_And some companion-specific responses:_

Bull: They were waiting; this was a planned response. There may be more ahead.

Blackwall: Stay on your guard. If there’s a few here, there may be more somewhere else.

Cassandra: Strange that the Avvar should attack us. Why would they do such a thing?

Varric: Did anyone else hear the word _thieves_? How exactly did Leliana acquire this shield? Anyone?

_Despite this, Azriel will want to press forward._

Azriel: It’s not important. We’ll stay alert and keep moving. The shield can’t be far.

 

_Going further will bring you out the other end of the cave, out onto the snowy mountain. A cutscene will be triggered, of the Inquisitor and their party coming to a stop at two dead scouts._

Inquisitor: These are Inquisition scouts. Someone’s killed them...recently.

_A tall Avvar bruiser will approach the party with a large maul over his shoulder._

Anselm: You there! I am Anselm the Bonebreaker. You have come for the shield of Haron, have you not?

_The Inquisitor is then forced to defer to Azriel on the matter._

Azriel: I do. I need it to gain the support of my home for the Inquisition.

Anselm: What meaning does the shield hold to you?

Azriel: Haron is a great ancestor of mine. I set out to find his shield so that I may uphold the same dedication to the Inquisition that he had for the Inquisition of old.

Anselm:  And are you a thief, daughter of Haron?

Azriel: I...no, but I fail to see why that’s important.

Anselm: Your people, your Inquisition! They come in the night and raid our camp. They kill our best warriors, all to steal the shield of Haron, a relic that is useless to us Avvar, but cost the life of our brothers.

_If Varric is in the party:_

Varric: Well, shit.

_If Bull:_

Bull: Well this just complicates things.

_If Dorian:_

Dorian: So, our spymaster got the shield but failed to tell us how she did it, and we have to clean up the mess.

 

_Azriel will then turn to the Inquisitor, obviously angry, and demands to know if the Inquisitor knew about this. The Inquisitor can only shake their head. Turning back to Anselm, Azriel is still frustrated._

Anselm: Your friends have lied to you, daughter of Haron. What will you do?

_Azriel will again defer to the Inquisitor, who then must make a choice:_

  1. Kill the Avvar and take the shield. (“The shield is ours, and we’ll go through you to get it.”)
  2. Leave without the shield. (“Nothing. We don’t need the shield anyway.”)
  3. Agree to return the shield to the Avvar afterwards. (“We’ll take the shield. And if you want, the Inquisition will return it to you once it’s served its purpose.”)



**Option 1:**

**Azriel disapproves.** You kill Anselm and a group of other Avvar warriors who appear after the cutscene ends. Loot Anselm for the shield and return to Skyhold.

**Option 2:**

**Azriel greatly disapproves.** You will be forced to fight the Avvar anyway (Anselm won’t let you go after killing the others inside), and unable to loot the shield from his body. You return to Skyhold emptyhanded, and you are **unable to partake in the following war table missions.**

**Option 3:**

**Azriel approves.** Anselm will give you the shield on the promise that you return it to them, and will allow you to leave without a fight.

 

_You will then cut to Skyhold and the hidden library. The shield is on Azriel’s table, if you acquired it. Depending on which option you chose beforehand, you will get different dialogues._

**Option 1:**

Azriel: That was a pointless bloodbath. We didn’t have to kill them.

Inquisitor:

  1. We had to get the shield. (no approval gain/loss)
  2. It was fun. (Azriel greatly disapproves)
  3. I don’t care about them. (Azriel greatly disapproves)



Azriel:

  1. I suppose you’re right...and now we have it. Would’ve liked to get it without innocent deaths on our hands, though.
  2. You have a sickening sense of what is fun, Inquisitor.
  3. Of course you don’t.



 

Azriel: I’ll hand it over to the advisors after I write a letter to my father. Thank you for your help, Inquisitor.

 

**Option 2:**

Azriel: What a waste of time. The shield would've opened up a huge door for the Inquisition.

Inquisitor:

  1. I’m sorry we weren’t able to get it. (Azriel slightly disapproves)
  2. Well, doors are opening all the time, aren’t they? (Azriel slightly disapproves)
  3. You should get over it. (Azriel disapproves)



Azriel:

  1. We were, we just...had some loose ends that came back to bite us. Still, I wish we could’ve tried to bargain with the Avvar. Thank you for your help in the matter, Inquisitor.
  2. We’ll have to see about that; this one may be locked. Thank you for your help in the matter, Inquisitor.
  3. I suppose I should.



 

**Option 3:**

Azriel: I want to thank you for your help back there, Inquisitor. The situation was far from ideal, but you handled it very well. And we still got the shield.

Inquisitor:

  1. I’m glad I was able to help. (Azriel slightly approves)
  2. What’s one Avvar, right? (Azriel slightly approves)
  3. I did what I had to do. (Azriel slightly approves)



Azriel: I’ll give this over to the advisors as soon as I’m able. Thank you again.

 _The cutscene ends. You will unlock a war table mission,_ **_Delivering Haron’s Shield_ ** _._

 

**Delivering Haron’s Shield Mission**

_The quest marker will be on Ostwick (on the Ferelden side of the map), and when you click it, a letter will show up._

 

**Father-**

**I have sought out Haron’s shield with the help of the Inquisition, and retrieved it from the Frostbacks. It will be sent over as soon as it can, and I will implore you to return it in the same manner. Send my love to Michaele, Laeala, Thomas, and Mother. Enclosed is a second letter that I ask you send to Starkhaven.**

**With love,**

**Azriel**

 

 **Leliana :** Not participating in this mission.

 **Cullen :** Send a small complementary guard along with the shield. A little show of strength won’t hurt, and putting Inquisition guards on Bann Trevelyan for the duration of their stay will convey a good message. (00:10:00)

 **Josephine :** We should send a few skilled diplomats with the shield--Teryn Maldwyne himself most likely will not be present to talk due to his failing age, but his much younger, and much slyer wife will be. (00:13:00)

 

_The outcome of either choice taken is +100 influence._

 

**Gaining Ostwick’s Friendship**

_Once you complete_ **_Delivering Haron’s Shield_ ** _, you will receive the rewards of the mission (+100 influence) and the letter below, as a report. Return to the war table to complete it and read the response letter._

 

**Azriel-**

**Lady Maldwyne is tricky, but your good old father played his cards right. The shield, and House Trevelyan’s high standing, and connection to the Inquisition of old were enough to give us leverage in political talks. Teryn Maldwyne agreed to send Ostwick troops, a small portion of the Circle’s mages, and some mercenaries over. The rest of the family sends their love. The shield will return with Ostwick’s troops, and in the meantime it is being kept safe. Good work, daughter.**

 

**Bann Erik Trevelyan**

 

**_Scrawled below, by Cullen:_ **

**The forces from Ostwick are settling in nicely. Inquisition morale is high, and recruits are being trained by experienced veterans. They will be a good bolster to the Inquisition’s standing force.**


	17. Fun Fact #3: The Starkhaven Ambassador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though she doesn't participate directly, Azriel will show up in the war table quests An Ally from Starkhaven and Aiding/Annexing Kirkwall, and will have some choice dialogue after each one.

_Though she does not take part directly in them, Azriel can be involved in Sebastian Vael’s war table missions,_ **_An Ally from Starkhaven_ ** _and_ **_Aiding/Annexing Kirkwall_ ** _. It will give you special war table opportunities and some special dialogue with Azriel._

 

**An Ally from Starkhaven**

_Go to the war table in Haven to begin this mission._

 

_Most cordial greetings-_

_My name is Sebastian Vael, sole heir to the Vael princes of Starkhaven. I recently retook the throne of this great city from those who sought to gain it through unjust means. As a most devoted adherent of the Chantry, I felt the loss of Most Holy Divine Justinia V keenly. I too hoped for a resolution to the terrible conflict that claimed the lives of hundreds in Kirkwall and now threatens to claim all of Thedas. I extend Starkhaven’s hand in friendship to the Inquisition. Together, let us right the wrongs visited upon our world._

_Prince Sebastian Vael_

**_A note below, from Josephine:_ **

_Inquisitor-_

_From what I can tell, we owe this alliance in part to Lady Trevelyan; it seems that she wrote to Prince Sebastian of her own accord to urge an alliance with the Inquisition._

 

 **Josephine :** I will send emissaries and Lady Trevelyan if she is available. Her personal connection to the Prince may gain us the advantage in diplomacy. Though the Free Marches cities have always been independent, gaining the friendship of one of the most prosperous may prove beneficial. (3:12:00)

*Cullen and Leliana do not take part in this mission.

 

**Results**

_I look forward to future collaboration with the Inquisition. Lady Trevelyan has the most direct means of communication with Starkhaven, and I will send my correspondence through her. Please accept this gift from the Vael family’s coffers. May it be put toward relief efforts in Haven._

_In Andraste’s love,_

_Prince Sebastian_

 

_Speaking to Azriel in Haven/Skyhold afterwards will constitute some special opening lines that can only be said once:_

Azriel: It was good to see Starkhaven again. And Sebastian. An alliance with him will not be a mistake, Inquisitor.

Azriel: So we’ve allied with Starkhaven--a good move. Now only if we can get Ostwick to fall into line as well...

 

**Aiding Kirkwall**

_The tumult of the mage rebellion has been quelled. However, the city where it all began, Kirkwall, still suffers  from the consequences of the fanatic Anders’ actions. Kirkwall was once my home; it was the home of Grand Cleric Elthina, who was a mother to me and so many others. I will not watch it languish. Starkhaven will soon embark on a mission of aid. We will send troops and workers to assist in the restoration of the city. I humbly entreat the Inquisition for help in this endeavour._

_Sebastian Vael_

 

 **Josephine :** I can enlist Lady Trevelyan to help garner aid from our supporters around Thedas--no doubt she herself will be eager to assist. Restoring Kirkwall, a symbol of all that’s happened, could be a significant act that cements our alliances. (1:00:00)

 **Leliana :** Corypheus is still threatening Thedas. Send Trevelyan if she wishes. Kirkwall has survived this long; it can do so for a while longer. (00:48:00)

 **Cullen :** Red lyrium may present an obstacle to rebuilding the city. Send Trevelyan and our soldiers, and they can assist in its removal. (1:00:00)

 

**Results**

 

 **Josephine :** Our plea for aid has earned us great praise. Many see our willingness to commit to Kirkwall’s restoration as reinforcement of our commitment to restoring order to all of the world. First Kirkwall and then all of Thedas.

 **Leliana :** Trevelyan says the prince is undeterred. Let him amuse himself with his pet project.

 **Cullen :** Rebuilding efforts are progressing well, but Trevelyan tells me there is little we can do about the red lyrium. It seems impossible to destroy. She has advised the prince to place the Gallows, where it is most concentrated, under quarantine. Our soldiers are handling it as we speak.

 

_There will, again, be some special dialogue in Skyhold when you first approach Azriel, and afterwards you will be allowed to speak with her._

Azriel: Kirkwall’s seen the Void twice over, and it’ll take a long time to heal. I’m glad the Inquisition is trying to help.

Azriel: Are we ever going to send aid to Kirkwall? Maker knows they need it. (If you did not send aid to Sebastian)

Azriel: It was hard for him to wait four years, always being mocked and doubted and questioned as to why in the Maker’s name he wanted to _help_ Kirkwall, but I’m glad we’ve offered Sebastian assistance. It’s for the best.

 

**Annexing Kirkwall**

_The worst of the mage rebellion is now past. However, the mage who started it all, who destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall and murdered Grand Cleric Elthina and dozens of the innocent faithful, is still at large. The fanatic Anders must be brought to justice. Though he may no longer be in the city, it is still home to many of his known associates. I thus resolved to invade Kirkwall to locate Anders. But Starkhaven's annexation of this notoriously troubled city has not proceeded as planned. The city's resistance opposes me. They forget that I do this for the good of the city and all the Free Marches. As a staunch ally of the Inquisition_ _,_ _I entreat support for this endeavor, that Kirkwall may be brought under control before more innocents are harmed._

_Sebastian Vael_

 

 **Josephine : **I fear the diplomatic ramifications of having our soldiers seen as part of a conquering army. Send Trevelyan if she wants, but let us tell the Prince that the Inquisition has no one to spare. After the destruction of Haven, who would blame us? (00:48:00)

 **Leliana :** We have a chance to end this to our advantage. Aveline will back down in the face of our overwhelming force. If we bolster Sebastian with Inquisition agents as his "advisors," we can keep him from doing more damage. Trevelyan doesn’t need to know. (1:00:00)

 **Cullen :** The Prince means to retaliate against anyone who ever harbored Anders. Kirkwall's resistance is headed by Guard-Captain Aveline. With our help, she can break Sebastian's resolve and send him running back to Starkhaven. (1:00:00)

 

**Results**

 

 **Josephine :** The prince was not pleased with our response, and I fear he was extremely persistent in trying to keep Lady Trevelyan. His campaign will move forward, even without our support. So be it. We have bigger problems on our hands.

 

 **Leliana :** Kirkwall was forced to cede much of its northern territory, a significant victory for Sebastian Vael. However, in presenting an overwhelming force, we encouraged Guard-Captain Aveline to pull the militia back with no casualties. They now fortify behind the walls of the city at full strength. The result is a stalemate that is unlikely to appease the prince's anger, but the tactics of the moment were less obvious to Vael and he believes himself beholden to us. His gratitude has allowed my agents to get close to him and enter into his confidence. From now on, the prince's plans will be known to the Inquisition.

 

 **Cullen :** With our help, Guard-Captain Aveline took care of Sebastian's forces. Leliana's spies say he has grown deeply impatient and is making plans to retreat.

 

_Each option will constitute different dialogue when you go to talk to Azriel, and she will express her feelings on the matter._

Azriel: (If you went with Josephine) Sebastian is not entirely pleased, but it will have to do. Staying out of it may be smart. He’s grown desperate for others to help, but Thedas only wants Kirkwall as a symbol of their struggle. I almost stayed...

Azriel: (If you went with Leliana) So are we spying on our allies, now? Is that what we do? Take advantage of kindness and gratefulness? I shouldn’t be surprised that we’re turning Sebastian into our puppet, but I’m disappointed.

Azriel: (If you went with Cullen) I don't always agree with Sebastian; he plans to tear apart the Marches to find this Anders. I think maybe we should’ve stayed out of the Kirkwall conflict. Sebastian is a great man, but he’s cursed with rage that eats at him constantly. We may have just upset him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel is disappointed but not surprised (tm)


	18. Landmark Decisions: The Well, Abelas, and the Lieutenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the final basegame chapter! Now it's time for the simple rundown of Trespasser and then we're done.

**What Pride Had Wrought**

_ Bringing Azriel along through the Arbor Wilds will constitute some special dialogue on her part, mostly comments on the forest, the magic involved, and any historical connections she can make. _

 

_ While walking around in the forest, nearing the first blockade: _

Azriel: The fighting is more intense. We’d better be prepared for a real battle when we get closer.

_ And after Morrigan comments on feeling “the magic crackling”: _

Azriel: Is that what that is? Magic? I was just thinking we’d have a thunderstorm roll in.

_ And after the Inquisitor reaches the first blockade and comments on the Grey Wardens there: _

Azriel: If they have been bent to Corypheus’ will for this long, killing them is a mercy.

_ Upon approaching where Cullen is fighting, she will call out: _

Azriel: There’s the Commander!

_ And, of course, when Corypheus blows up the bridge and then revives himself from the body of a Grey Warden: _

Morrigan: It cannot be!

Azriel: I think this is our cue to start running!

_ If someone in your party remarks, after the cutscene with Morrigan in the sanctum, that Corypheus is unkillable/cannot die, she will say: _

Azriel: So...we’ve spent  _ months _ going after an ancient darkspawn magister, and it turns out in the end, he can’t die? Maker, this is a mess.

_ Once you approach the tunnels carved by the Lieutenant and their Venatori, Morrigan will say you should continue on the path of the rituals. Azriel will agree. _

Azriel: I’d have to say that sounds like a smarter bet. Who knows what completing the rituals may do for us? Maybe we can win the ancient elves over by showing our respect.

_ If you complete the rituals, Azriel will  _ **_approve._ ** _If not, she will **disapprove.**_

 

**The Lieutenant and Abelas**

 

  * If you spare Calpernia and tell her to rebuild Tevinter, she will **slightly approve.** If you kill Calpernia, she will **slightly disapprove.** If you expose Corypheus and kill Calpernia anyway, there will be no approval gain or loss.
  * If you kill Sampson, she will **approve.**
    * If Sampson serves his years in the Inquisition under Cullen’s management, she will also **approve.**
    * If Sampson is given to Dagna to research, she will **slightly approve.**
    * If Sampson is given to Kirkwall, she will also **approve.**
    * If Sampson is exiled, she will **greatly disapprove.**
    * If Sampson is banished to spend the rest of his life in a cell, she will **disapprove.**
  * If you kill Abelas, she will **slightly disapprove.** If you manage to spare Abelas, she will **approve.** Killing the Sentinels will garner **disapproval** but allying them with gain **great approval.**



 

**The Well of Sorrows**

_ If and when the Inquisitor asks for everyone’s thoughts on who should drink from the Well, Azriel will say as follows: _

Azriel: I...am uncertain of who to trust this power to. But I doubt you want to be bound to the will of a god for eternity, Inquisitor.

  * If the Inquisitor drinks from the Well, Azriel will **slightly disapprove.**
  * If Morrigan drinks from the Well, Azriel will only **slightly approve.** Her reason for such slight approval is her indecisiveness on the topic.



**The Final Piece**

_ There isn’t much to this quest. Upon taming the dragon, Azriel will remark: _

Azriel: Did we...just make a dragon our bitch?

 

**Doom Upon All the World**

_ Bringing Azriel along for the final quest will constitute some minor, special dialogue. After defeating the Archdemon, the cutscene will end with Corypheus yelling “let the world be rent asunder!”. Azriel will have a comment: _

Azriel: Blessed Andraste, protect us now...let my blade pass through the flesh, let my blood touch the ground, let my cries touch their hearts...

_ If Varric is in your party, her dialogue will be different: _

Azriel: Varric. If something should go wrong, if I don’t survive this, please tell Sebastian-

Varric: Uh-huh. None of that. I’m sure Choir Boy will be exuberant to hear it from you.

 

_ You can ask Azriel later what her plans are, and she will say something regardless of her relationship (friends or rivals) with the Inquisitor. _

Inquisitor: Have anything planned for the near future?

Azriel: Currently? Drink, and catch up on sleep. I also need to pressure Dorian into giving me a way to contact him...the Free Marches are celebrating. Apparently my mother is planning a parade for my arrival, and, as we speak, all of Starkhaven is turning out for an impromptu festival.

Inquisitor: I didn’t realize you were that famous.

Azriel: ( _ laughs _ ) It’s for  _ you, _ Inquisitor. They may not know how it all happened, but they see the Breach is closed, and the world is still intact. They know exactly who to thank.

 


	19. Trespasser: Azriel and the Last Few Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided in addition to the base game, I'd do just the basics of the Trespasser DLC. Spoilers ahead I guess for anyone who hasn't played it?

_Azriel stands on the opposite side of the fountain from Varric. There is little difference; her cloak is still red, but the hood is now lined with black fur. Her clothes beneath are now white. (These are the colors of Starkhaven.) She remarks that the tiara is only with her at the seneschal's urging, and is little more than a diamond headband, but she would've preferred to leave it home. You can see it in her hair._

**Codex:** **Azriel and the Last Few Years**

**Inquisitor-**

**I’d like to thank you again for coming to the wedding—although I still can’t believe it happened, I can believe Sebastian drank half the guests under the table. Things are hardly different, now I just wear some pretty rocks and a ring everywhere I go, and there’s a lot less traveling. I liked traveling, but it was a little annoying. It’s also a amusing to see my siblings bow to me.**

**Things in Starkhaven have quieted down, albeit only very recently. Sebastian and I, along with the militia and a few willing templars, wiped out the remaining Red Templar presence here. As if that wasn’t enough, a small group of Venatori decided to relocate to Starkhaven and try to revive their cult. Beyond that, we’ve been aiding Kirkwall’s reconstruction, preparing to withdraw from the city. The people never fully accepted the help, but it has proved beneficial and it’s a good idea to do as much as we can, and get out before riots start. Some demons remain; just last week I killed a rage one down in some poor man’s field. Hard to think that the men need to know how demons work, too; it scares most of them to think they’ll be facing down those things.**

**What’s this about an Exalted Council? I hear only rumors coming across the Waking Sea, and whatever my brother tells me from Ostwick. Of course Orlais and Ferelden can’t agree. Damn cheesemongers and dog-lords never get along. Either way, I’ll be there. The seneschal thinks I shouldn’t go, but it’s been a long time. I shall see you soon then, Inquisitor.**

**Yours,**

**Azriel Trevelyan**

_When you approach her and click to talk, she will first be speaking with Blackwall._

Azriel:...elven militia. I want to get them to integrate, but I think our men fear their captain. An old friend of Sebastian’s. I’ve taken to leading the militia for now, but the position is yours should you want it.

Blackwall: You're being too generous. You really don't have to wait hand and foot on me.

Azriel: I only want to look after my friends. Think on it. I won't go back to Starkhaven until I have your answer.

_Blackwall departs, and the Inquisitor asks:_

Inquisitor: What's this?

Azriel: (sighs) I pressed him for a long time to return to Starkhaven with me, maybe take up the guard-captain position there. He needed to go out in the world and right his wrongs, so I let him go. Now it seems things have calmed down, and we're back to square one. But nevermind about that; I haven't seen you in years!

If Azriel was your friend during the basegame, she will hug you. If not, she will shake your hand.

Azriel: I'm afraid I bring some bad news with me. Part of my job here is to formally withdraw Starkhaven and Ostwick's support from the Inquisition.

_The Inquisitor gives her a questioning look._

Azriel: I know, I know. Either way the Inquisition goes, the cities would rather burn themselves down than answer to the Orlesian Chantry. Off the record, though: should you ever need anything, don't hesitate in writing to me. Sebastian and my family were more than clear they're still willing to help, just...not formally.

Inquisitor:

  1. I see where you're coming from.
  2. Really? I was just planning to send the troops into pitched battle.
  3. That's cowardly.



Azriel:

  1. I knew you would. Hopefully I have better news for you later.
  2. (laughs) Damn shame. I'll speak to you again soon, Inquisitor.
  3. (frowns) Cowardly, or merely smart?



 

_During the epilogue of Trespasser, Azriel's life after the disbanding/transition of the Inquisition will be shown. First there will be a slide of her standing at the water's edge on a beach, presumably in Ostwick._

**Azriel returned to Starkhaven after a brief vacation in Kirkwall and Ostwick, taking up her duties as Princess of the city and ruling alongside her husband, Sebastian Vael.**

_The next slide is of her and Sebastian sitting together in the throne room, surrounded by advisors and a familiar white-haired elf._

**Under their rule, Sebastian's niece was named heir to the throne, steps were taken to withdraw Starkhaven support from Kirkwall after negotiations with the city's new viscount, and the last of the Red Templars were erradicated.**

_The final slide is Azriel standing alone on a balcony overlooking the Minanter River._

**Despite a few assassination attempts by anti-Inquisition groups, she remains a staunch ally to the Inquisitor, and continues to send mail to the Viscount of Kirkwall.**

 

_If you disbanded the Inquisition, the last line will be slightly different:_

**Despite a few assassination attempts by supposed agents of Fen'Harel, she remains a loyal friend to the Inquisitor, and continues to send mail to the Viscount of Kirkwall.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm done! It was a crazy ride, but I'm so glad I did it. I definitely won't miss watching all the walkthroughs, but I got to develop and learn so much about Azriel and I'm glad to have gone in depth with it all. Please leave comments or questions if you have any! Feel free to use this as inspiration for your own Inquisitor as a Companion, and if you ever want to know what Azriel looks like, snag a follow request on my Insta @aurel.ius! Just send me a DM real quick saying you came here from my Inquisitor as a companion. Thank you all!


	20. 25 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random thing I decided to do real quick. 25 questions pertaining to Azriel's character.

  1. **What are your character’s natural abilities?**



 

Azriel is naturally skilled in swordsmanship, and used to be a very good singer. She picked up a blade at a young age and trained for most of her life in chevalier techniques, building her natural skill, and thus is a smart and graceful fighter. She prefers to keep her past opera  skill a secret, as it detracts from her rather rough-around-the-edges personality and certainly doesn’t look good in armor while swinging a blade around and bashing people with shields. She received only two years of instruction before convincing her parents to invest further in her warrior career.

 

  1. **What is their most impressive talent?**



 

Besides being an excellent swordsman, Azriel can dance very well. Having been brought up among one of the most powerful houses in Ostwick, and one of the most well-known families of the Free Marches, dancing was a must for her and her siblings. Though her brothers and sister found little joy in it, she adores dancing.

 

  1. **What is their hair color?**



 

Born with dark brown hair, it has become a touch lighter after all her years spent on Ostwick’s beaches under the sun.

 

  1. **What is their eye color?**



 

Azriel is the fourth Trevelyan in fifty years to be born with purple eyes; it stems from a curse laid upon her great-great-great-great grandfather, who managed to escape a desire demon as a child after a narrow encounter in the Fade. As the family legend goes, he was under the demon’s thrall for at least a day before realizing what it was. He emerged the same boy but with different colored eyes; the reason why has been lost in the many retellings.

 

  1. **How tall are they?**



 

Azriel stands at 5’9” or 175 cm, and though she will claim that she and Sebastian Vael are the same height, he is taller than her at 6'1". Height is a natural trait from her family, though not all are gifted with it.

 

  1. **How much do they weigh?**



 

Azriel weighs about 140 lbs. Most of it is muscle.

 

  1. **In what position do they sleep?**



 

She is accustomed to any and all positions, except for uncomfortable ones. Alone, she’ll spread out, lie on her stomach, side, or back, or enclose herself with blankets. On the road, she sleeps on her side, with her sword lying beneath the edge of her bedroll. With Sebastian, she is content to use his chest as a pillow, or revert to the more cliche method of spooning.

 

  1. **Are they into beauty trends or expensive things? Why or why not?**



 

Having spent years in Orlais and being part of the nobility, Azriel is not _obsessed_ with fashion trends and is hardly materialistic. Despite this, she is interested enough to present herself well, and knows the impact that appearances and upkeep have on political situations, and is no stranger to treating herself or those around her.

 

  1. **Are they pessimistic or optimistic?**



 

People would probably consider her a pessimist, though neither term truly applies. Her personality is rough-around-the-edges, with a sense of humor similar to Varric’s. Though she may come off as pessimistic only because of varying levels of confidence and trust in people or different situations. She is not overly optimistic however, and always tries to calculate for risk, as she believes that factoring it in will keep everyone all the safer.

 

  1. **If they could kill anyone without punishment, who? Why or why not?**



 

Any of the Harimanns who took part in the Vael murders. Time has soothed Sebastian’s relationship with the family, even if he hasn’t truly forgiven them, but she has only grown more bitter because of his willingness to work with them. This has earned her a cold rivalry with Flora Harimann. In her mind, not only are they traitors to the throne of Starkhaven, but traitors to the man who currently sits on it. She remembers the pain they caused him, even if he has grown out of it.

 

  1. **Do they want kids?**



 

Azriel would make a terrible parent, and everyone knows it. She and children have a mutual agreement to stay away from each other. This treaty is a bit compromised by the fact that when she marries Sebastian, an heir is expected one way or another. (My headcanons for this are a bit canon-divergent: Sebastian’s former nurse and one of his brother’s children are the only ones to survive the Flint Company slaughter, albeit narrowly. The child is named heir shortly after their marriage.)

 

  1. **What is their best and worst personality trait?**



 

Azriel is a natural protector, and thus is willing to stand up for people no matter what the cost. She believes in universal justice, equality, fairness. Her worst personality trait is the fact that she harbors many self-doubts and clings to each failure like it’s the end of the world.

 

  1. **Leader or follower?**



 

Azriel is most definitely a leader, but will bow to follow those who are more equipped, certified, or knowledgable than herself. This doesn’t mean she follows blindly, though.

 

  1. **What is their relationship with their family like?**



 

Azriel is the fourth child, and thus the youngest, of her immediate family. Despite her family trying to press her into the Templar Order, she remains close with them, namely her brother Thomas, who is closest in age. Her older sister Laela does not fit well with her: they disagree on many things, and Laela is a bit of a materialistic, airheaded snob. She still loves her sister. Her oldest sibling Michaele is a stone-faced knight-captain in Ostwick’s circle whom she admires but despises his lack of interaction with the world. Azriel’s parents, Bann Erik and Julia Trevelyan, are both alive and well. Julia fills the stereotype of the “delicate gentry wife”, which she isn’t too fond of, but loves her mother regardless. Erik is much more similar to his daughter, in that he is loud and ambitious and proud. She and her family remain on good terms.

 

  1. **What do they find most repulsive or uncomforting?**



 

Azriel is both disgusted and horrified by the undead. Instead of spiders in the Fade, she is shown corpses. Crestwood was a strenuous time.

 

  1. **Do they treasure honor or status?**



 

Azriel holds honor above most things, but recognizes the importance of status in the world. She is more likely to fight for her honor.

 

  1. **How do they feel about religion?**



 

Her views are not as conformist or strict as Sebastian’s were during his time in the Chantry, but she still believes in the Maker. Less so in the Chantry, because she sees more of its wrongdoings and shortcomings, and even criticizes it. Her level of belief is just enough of what the rest of the nobility expects of her, but religion holds a relatively small role in her life.

 

  1. **What would be the worst possible way for them to die?**



 

Prematurely. It seems a cliche response, but Azriel would never rest easy knowing she’d been taken from the world without first doing all she wants to. Her last moments would likely be filled with panic and disbelief--even moreso if she found herself in Sebastian’s arms.

 

  1. **What is your character’s biggest fear?**



 

Corpses would be her immediate answer, although she is also fearful of failure, refusing to admit it to even herself sometimes.

 

  1. **How do they accept stress/failure?**



 

Stress can usually be resolved by an hour in the sparring ring or a long conversation with a close friend. Failure, however, cannot be deflected and is instead absorbed. Failure is huge for her, and she struggles when it comes to coping with it. It eats at her self-confidence, ruins her morale, destroys her self-vision. Usually it takes a long time for her to get over it, but even then, it acts as a fresh wound just waiting to be opened.

 

  1. **How is their sense of humor?**



 

Sometimes it can be rough, but mostly it revolves around what the general populace finds funny. She enjoys making the ones around her feel happy and safe.

 

  1. **Does your character have a significant other?**



 

Azriel’s soulmate takes the form of one Sebastian Vael, ex-Chantry brother and current Prince of Starkhaven. She’s never been with anyone else; they have known each other since infancy. Originally, Azriel was pushed towards marrying his second brother, (Andreas, in my canon), but it became clear early on they were not suited for each other. Azriel is fiercely supportive and protective of Sebastian, and knows the pain he’s felt in the past. She’s determined to never let his life fall to ruin again. They complement each other extremely well.

 

  1. **What pet does your character want?**



 

Azriel never found herself truly wanting for a pet until the Inquisition was formed. She requisitioned a green and red Dracolisk and named it “Seedless” (play off of How to Dragon You Dragon’s “Toothless”, as the Dracolisk has watermelon coloring). She’s known to bring it to her room during the winter, and brought it back to Starkhaven with her.

 

  1. **Did your character go to school? Did they like it?**



 

Azriel attended a school in Orlais from the age of nine to the age of fifteen. Here she met her best friend for a lifetime to come: Bram Kenric. She studied primarily history, but took classes in mathematics, sciences, literature, and the required religious courses. She also enrolled in the swordsmanship programs. She liked school, but has an opinion of Orlesians about as high as any Marcher or Fereldan.

 

  1. **Who are your character’s friends?**



 

Azriel has a small number of friends outside the inner circle of the Inquisition, but she doesn’t view this as a disappointment. Bram Kenric, for one, who you meet in the Frostback Basin. They attended school in Orlais together, and have met up in Starkhaven many times. Sebastian Vael is a given. The three of them keep in contact with each other no matter what, and are always looking to meet. Within the Inquisition, Azriel is closest to Blackwall and Dorian. She and Varric are good friends but the dwarf prefers to keep her at arm’s length because of her connection to Sebastian. (He has short arms, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have to think about which of Sebastian’s nieces/nephews survived. I was thinking a son of his brother’s or maybe Meghan Vael? Thoughts??


	22. Azriel's Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this idea yesterday for a playlist you'd find on modern-Thedas Azriel's phone (or even if DAI was a movie, the soundtrack?). I feel like you can tell a lot from a person by their music?

Azriel’s Playlist

 

**September** \- Earth, Wind  & Fire

**Funky Town -** Lipps Inc

**Take Me Home, Country Roads** \- John Denver

**Mr. Blue Sky** \- ELO

**Escape (The Piña Colada Song)** \- Rupert Holmes

**You Give Love a Bad Name** \- Bon Jovi

**The Wanderer** \- Dion

**Southern Nights** \- Glenn Campbell

**Showdown** \- ELO

**Fat Bottomed Girls** \- Queen

**They Can’t Take That Away From Me** \- Frank Sinatra

**Beyond the Sea** \- Bobby Darin

**Zoot Suit Riot** \- Cherry Poppin’ Daddies

**The Logical Song** \- Supertramp

**Put Your Money on Me** \- The Struts

**‘O Sole Mio** \- Luciano Pavarotti

**Turandot!: Nessun Dorma** \- Luciano Pavarotti

**Puttin’ On the Ritz** \- Shiny Toy Guns

**House of the Rising Sun** \- The Animals

**Uma Thurman** \- Fall Out Boy

**Moon River** \- Andy Williams

**Goodbye Stranger** \- Supertramp

**All Around the World** \- ATC

**Havana** \- Camila Cabello

**I Love You Baby** \- Morten Harket

**S.O.B.** \- Nathaniel Rateliff  & the Night Sweats

**Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)** \- Looking Glass

**Put Your Head On My Shoulder** \- Paul Anka

**Magic** \- Pilot

**Rock You Like a Hurricane** \- Scorpions

 **Overture/Main Theme** \- Monty Python and the Holy Grail


	23. The Inquisitor as a Companion...to the Other Inquisitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azriel as a companion to my Lavellan, Adaar and Cadash.

**Azriel & Lavellan, Adaar, Cadash**

_This section details how Azriel gets along with my other Inquisitors.._

 

**Valeria Lavellan**

Valeria is a rogue archer elf, who forms the Inquisition into a heavily spy-oriented organization. She cares little for shemlens and their war, and keeps most of the inner circle at an arm’s length. Her party consists of Solas, Cole, and Iron Bull. Solas because he is an elf like her, as opposed to Sera, whom she despises. Cole is neither completely human nor completely spirit, and seems to work well with Solas. Bull is a spy but honest about it, and enjoys killing things.  She romances Solas and vows to redeem him; in all honesty she probably joins his cause.

  * She conscripts the templars.
  * She lets Briala rule behind the scenes of Gaspard.
  * She disbands the Inquisition.



Azriel and Valeria usually don’t see eye-to-eye on pretty much anything. Valeria takes advantage of Azriel’s egalitarian nature and views, and sees her presence as _valuable_ , due to her noble connections, rather than as a companion. Though she is never dismissed from the Inquisition, as Sera is, she and Valeria do not forge any kind of relationship, and Azriel promptly returns to the Free Marches when Corypheus is killed.

 

**Asali Adaar**

Asali Adaar has not had an easy life; being both a Qunari by physical description _and_ a mage, she has had little interaction with other people besides her parents, both dead by the start of Inquisition, and the mercenary band she joined up with. Thus, being thrust into the center of attention as the Herald and later Inquisitor is abrupt and entirely new in her cautious and quiet life. Her usual party consists of Azriel, Bull, and Sera. She romances Bull, but their relationship is a bit complicated until after Adamant.

  * Asali allies with the mages.
  * She keeps Celene on the throne, after reconciling her and Briala.
  * She disbands the Inquistion after vowing to stop Solas.



She and Azriel become fast friends; Azriel is the first of the Inquisition to truly approach her as a friend. They’re basically the definition of BBFLs (I cringed writing that), definitely have girls-night-in, and develop a close friendship. Azriel gifts her an estate in Ostwick for her use, since she travels with the Chargers less due to the minimized actions of the disbanded Inquisition. They stay friends for a lifetime.

 

**Rhea Cadash**

Rhea is a dual-wielding rogue who creates a true balance between diplomacy, military might, and secrets in the Inquisition. She is about Varric’s age and though reluctantly, acknowledges that the world needs fixing before she can go back to the Carta. Rhea is highly observant and full of dry humor. She is blunt and says things as they are. Rhea is friendly with the inner circle, but doesn’t create lasting relationships with all of them. Her party consists of Varric, Azriel, and Dorian. BioWare will say otherwise, but she romances Varric.

  * Rhea allies with the Templars.
  * She keeps Celene on her throne after implicating both Gaspard and Briala.
  * Rhea also disbands the Inquistion (Azriel as Inky is the only one who really doesn’t), and uses her Carta and other contacts to support their minimalized numbers.



Azriel’s sense of humor and general outlook on things is similar to Rhea’s. Though they don’t become incredibly close friends, they hold each other in high mutual respect and regard. Rhea values Azriel’s council and the noble assets she brings to the Inquisition. Though the Viscount of Kirkwall may ignore mail from the Prince, the Viscount’s partner (maybe wife?) does not ignore mail from the Princess.

 


End file.
